Servant's Challenge reponses
by ss9
Summary: From assorted authors, browse and enjoy.
1. A Rabid Peacock

It was the beginning of an almost usual day, though like most days at Taplows not very many were comparable. Felix had just come to the end of a very long and hard decision, today was judgement day. Mrs Stanwick (peacock version) was going to get the chopÂ…Â…literally.

Â"At last, the blasted thing is going. Why the bloody hell didnÂ't you decide this earlier Felix?Â"

Â"DidnÂ't have a good enough recipe, anyway it gives you and your good lady wife a chance to have dinner together.Â"

Â"HumphÂ", and with that the butler strode off with a grin plastered over his face.

With FelixÂ's mind set on cooking that peacock he gave the thrilling job of catching the damn thing to Will. It had been quite comical for the chef to just watch the unfortunate footman running round and round in circles. But as Will fell over for the hundredth time the chefs attention was drawn a couple of floors up. The yelling or an aristocrat, which after some moments was recognised as the earls shouting something about cheap rubbish and Â"I knew it was a bit rough on the old backsideÂ". With a smirk the chef decided to inform the butler as the valet was probably in need of some assistants.

As the butler reached the earls bathroom door, the tell tale squelching of the rug indicated to the butler that either the earl had had an accident (horrid thought) or there was something wrong with the bath.

As he entered it was apparent that it had been a problem with the bath, it was standing in the centre of the room with a large gaping hole in the middle with the earl perched on the edge of the bath starkers.

Â"Jarvis where the bloody hell have you been IÂ've had itÂ…Â…Â…..Â" , it was at this moment that Jarvis switched off completely. It had taken years of practise but now the butler was a pro, feigning interest while thinking of other things.

After about 30 more minutes of an ear bashing the earl finally decided it was cold and that it should be appropriate to get some clothes on.

Once the earl returned to review the damage he decided he wanted the whole room redecorated on a whim.

Â"It really is ghastly, I really must find more ways to spend money needlesslyÂ"

Give the servants higher wages was the thought that flickered across JarvisÂ' mind.

And so later that morning the contents of the earls bathroom was strewn across the garden. Reason being that the footmen decided it would be easier to throw all the items out the window rather than carry them downstairs and having to stop every time Lady Caroline decided to stride past. But this act of misconduct earned them a couple more hours work, as they had to go out with a checklist and make sure all items which could be put in the new bathroom were present.

It was apparent when all the checks had been completed that the Earls minty bubble bath from Rome had vanished.

The footmen proceeded to pick straws to find out who was the lucky beggar who would inform Jarvis. Unfortunately for Will, he was the unlucky one.

Â"CanÂ't trust you with anything can I, demotion beckons you unless you can find the earls bubble bath and that damned peacock by this evening.Â"

Â"Yes sirÂ", and with that Will wandered off down the corridor to ask anyone and everyone had they picked the bubble bath up by mistake and was there any sightings of the elusive peacock.

At the same time Will was walking down the corridor, Mrs Stanwick was tucking in to a well-earned dinner. Namely the earls bubble bath, it had taken her a while but finally after much pecking her efforts were rewarded by a stream of minty liquid. (It improved her breath no end.)

Will decided to take everything one thing at a time and so went out in search of Mrs Stanwick, no I lie Will wouldnÂ't make a decision like that by himselfÂ….heÂ's too stupid, thatÂ's his cover actually Felix was getting quite irate as all the ingredients were ready, except of course for the peacock.

So out went Will in the cold and rainy evening (HAHA), Lizzy had come to him earlier and she told him that the peacock had been seen near the lake, which made it a good place to start searching for it.

As Will approached the lake a pair of eyes watched his every movement. The owner of these eyes crept out of the safety of the bushes and with the stealth of a predator crept up to Will.

Will looks out over the lake and as he turns round his heart leaps into his heart. In the dark with a foaming mouth and amber eyes out runs Mrs Stanwick, WillÂ's so shocked he just watches as the peacock stampedes towards him. Rather than ravishing the bloke as Will believes she simply runs straight through his legs and makes a bid for freedom. Kraus on the other hand is not as scared by a minty smelling rabid peacock and thus grabs the poor thing by the head, throws it over his shoulder and proceeds to walk towards his kitchens where he will finish off JarvisÂ's and Floras dinner.


	2. Halloween Mischief

It was early the next morning that the servants of Taplows woke to the now cold October morning. Much had to be done in preparation for the earls small party (which Jarvis hadn't been pleased about, seeing that it had been such short notice, and the fact that he had to get up even earlier than usual wasn't welcomed heartily.) The party would be the first time in months that Taplows would receive guests, of course it was not the earl himself that was paying for this but his future 'son' Lord Julian; but of course no money was spared and the Earls extravagances returned.

On entering the kitchen Jarvis expected to see Felix rushing about creating exquisite jellies and pastries; flour clouding the air, kitchen maid crying in the corner but, instead saw the red faced Mr Simpkins. On turning from the kitchen, observing that all was well; Jarvis came face to face with William Forest not wanting to be in such close proximity to the boy, but not wanting to give him an inch Jarvis drew himself up to full height, as a grin spread across his face. "Ah Mr Forest... you will be glad to know that there will be plenty for you to do this evening upstairs..."

"But Sir we have the party..." Will trailed off knowing full well what Jarvis would say.

"Party Mr Forest! You will neither have the time or pleasure to enjoy parties. I suggest you get your snivelling body out of my sight; you may report your self to your superior Mr Adams!"

Will gave a seething look towards the butler and bowed his head with a 'yes sir' through clenched teeth; they both walked their separate ways. Cut to the kitchen Grace is loving every minute of this and with Lizzie they are both preparing for tonight's festivities below stairs. They have kept apples behind and even thought of having some cheese rolling in honour of Kraus, which, Mrs Diggins enthusiastically backed up when she over heard their plans on fetching her Lady's breakfast. Mrs Diggins was unusually exited about this particular party and insisted on joining in at every opportunity, which was meet by slight giggles from everyone around the kitchen, at which she left harrumphing and sticking her behind out even more than usual which was meet by even more laughter.

The day past quickly, and night finally fell on Taplows; the clatter of carriages on gravel could be heard and all staff snapped into action, the senior staff greeting guest's, and silver trays of wine being thrust enthusiastically into the noses of aristocrats, and all took just as enthusiastically. None of the Earls' guests mentioned the recent 'troubles' that the he had faced, but rather carried on in their typical manner, guffawing away as if nothing had ever happened. Even before the first course was on the table, all servants couldn't wait for the entertainment down stairs to begin.

On Jarvis's signal at seven dinner was announced, and the first course laid on the table, Jarvis standing behind the Earl as grace was said then with a flourish whipped off the cover to reveal an exquisite starter (but not as exquisite it would seem as some might have hoped, even lady C commented that she sorely missed the talents of the former Prussian chef.) From this moment on all servants became invisible, only stepping forward when a glass was in risk of becoming empty much to the annoyance of the gentlemen to whom the glass belonged! At around Ten Dessert was presented on the table and Jarvis retired for a time to the solace of his office, leaving Mr Adams in charge.

Servants Hall Unlike their male counterparts the ladies had been dabbling in the customs of all hallows eve and decided to use some of the apples to apple bob, Mrs Diggins volunteered herself most heartily and in accordance her hands were tied behind her back, and the task commenced to catch one of the apples. All began to cheer her on until finally her mouth grabbed one most forcefully and with a flourish of victory withdrew her head from the ice cold water, in accordance to the custom she was presented with a knife and began to peel the apple, when finished she tossed it over her left shoulder, she held her breath until she heard the thud of the peal against the floor and then turned round, all servants gathered round even Mrs Ryan taking a peek.

"What do you think it say's Mrs Diggins?"

"Well I don't know Grace...could it be.."

"A w" came a male voice from the corner, which was definitely Johnny.

"How can you see from over there?"

"My dear Lizzy" Johnny stepped closer and speaking in a haughty voice which got a few giggles "it is quite obvious that that is a W!" He bent down and showed them that it curved up in the middle, from this revelation Mrs Diggins's mind seemed to race to all conclusions, the first of course was of William Forest, then on closer analysis she also remembered that Jarvis's first name began with a w! Resolved that the latter was much more suitable and of higher class, decided that he was meant for her and completely disregarded Mrs Ryan from her mind.

"Well" asked Grace "who do you think it is?"

"Oh I have a fair idea!" A small grin crossing her face which puzzled the others present. All then shrugged and returned to their separate diversions, while Grace, Lizzy and Mrs Ryan fussed over the food laid out and made sure that everything was ready for the men when they came down. Flora though seemed to be quite distracted and kept glancing at the clock; surely dessert would have been served by now she thought.

Finally the servants were excused from their duties, all rushed to get downstairs, but as always Fred had arranged a surprise for everyone on entering the hall there was only one candle alight which added to the atmosphere, Fred stood by the door with a cheeky grin until the last was in, then with great force the door was shut with a great bang and the candle was extinguished, the entire room was pitch black then suddenly from nowhere came a great cry and all the other servants could hear was cries of "ooooo" as Gorge was trying to imitate a ghost and then "aaaaaaaaa" which was followed by a great thump and a recognisable voice saying most plainly in a welsh accent "bloody hell! Uffach."

"Mr Jarvis do you not have matches?" Called Flora from the darkness. There was slight grumbling from this and a few thuds as Jarvis made his way to light a candle, as light returned to the room all turned in shock and laughter to find that Fred's plan had backfired and instead of having a beautiful young lady jump into his arms, his knees were bent and held the form of Mrs Diggins instead!

Nobody knowing what to do just watched until finally Mrs Diggins loosened her grip of the footman's neck, brushing down her petticoats and regaining her dignity said in a most formal tone, "Thank you Mr Matkin!"

"I'm sure anyone would have obliged Mrs Diggins!"

"Why thank you Mr Jarvis!" Mrs Diggins flashed him a huge grin, and even Flora giggled as she knew exactly were this would lead!

As Fred retreated to get a drink Gorge came over and said, "Didn't think she was you'r type mate!"

"Oh shut up!"

"Cheer up mate, could be worse could have been Simpkins!"

"Oh ha bloody ha...well at least he might have been lighter!" Fred regaining his sharp tongue, all rolled around laughing at this but, ever the drama queen Fred played on his hurt back until maids came most pleasingly for him, to mother him.

Jarvis hadn't quite realised what he had done when he 'complemented' Mrs Diggins, because it seemed were ever he went she would follow, most of the other servants had picked up on this not least Flora who enjoyed the bewildered looks he kept giving her or anyone around to save him, and annoyed looks at Mrs Diggins and her twittering. On taking his next large gulp of punch he almost chocked as he burst out in great bout's of laughter Mrs Diggins thinking he was dying was quite ready to give him the kiss of life if need be!

No one knew what to do and he was turning from a shade of red to purple now, but even this did not deter him from laughing, it was the incident with Lady Mary that sprang to his mind and recalling that Mrs Diggins reminded him of mad flapping chicken and now even more so as he looked at her the head bobbing slightly as she spoke he couldn't hold it in any longer. It was either to cry or laugh and he laughed because there had been plenty of the former.

Calming down slightly as the whole room looked at him in complete shock thinking he had gone completely cuckoo; a new wave of laughter overcame him. "Shouldn't someone help him?" came a voice, at this Flora leaped forward not quite sure what to do but grabbed the glass from his tight hold and pulled a chair closer for him to sit down he drew in a deep breath and the whole room fell silent.

"I think you need some air Mr Jarvis." Added Flora quite worried.

"Quite right you are Mrs Ryan!" He said as he flashed her a cheeky grin. "I thought a party was meant to be merry?" He shouted back to the others half way out the door.

Everyone turned and gave a bewildered look, Gorge and Fred both looked at each other most seriously and then down at the punch in their hands sniffed it cautiously and shrugged at each other, not knowing what had overcome the butler. "Its not that strong is it!" Asked Gorge.

Suddenly Grace sprang into action and asked for some music after all Jarvis was right it was meant to be a party, "Anyone would think it was a wake!" So the chatting resumed, but Mrs Diggins's was quite put out, Mrs Ryan had whisked dear Walter away from her, just as she thought she might have a chance to administer the kiss of life!

"So" started Gorge as a group had assembled around him "anyone got any good plans tonight!"

"You betcha Georgie boy!" Said Fred with great glee

"Hope it goes better for you than that light's out trick!" Added Will for the first time, coming out of his trance.

"You might laugh now but you wait!" He gave a sly grin and a quick wink as if to show just how devious he was.

Will just laughed and shook his head he certainly wasn't up or anymore hassle from Jarvis.

As the party got into full swing and everyone got slightly "merrier" the footmen that is Gorge, Fred, Joe and Johnny sneaked out, this was their time to let off steam and not have any repercussions, after all it was All Hallows Eve! While the four snuck out Flora and Walter returned, they both received a few looks but everyone began to settle and even Mr Adam's singing began to sound not so bad.

Meanwhile outside all Footmen began to change into their attire of course, Fred taking lead roll as female fortune teller and the other three assuming roles as 'Madame Clarice's aids!' They wheeled the small dog cart round to the front of the house covered in old cloths and up stepped Gorge to ring the front doorbell, within ten minutes or so a rather flustered Jarvis came to the door, not expecting anyone as well the footmen knew!

"Yes who are you!" He asked slightly puzzled at the ladies calling at this hour, or at least he thought they were ladies he literally had to squint to make out that there were indeed four.

"zis is Madame Clarice, she is ere to assist viz za fortune telling!"

"I have heard no mention of this..."

"Ah no no ve are ere for ze servants... I believe it was an older man zat arranged it...viz a sccotich accent I believe!" George added even more high pitched at this point,

Then suddenly Johnny's hand reached out and grabbed the butlers to beg to be let in. " Pleas monsieur...ve are in desperate need..."

"Yes well you may go round the side door..." But before he could finish Madame Clarice and her entourage had grabbed the dog cart and legged it round the back Jarvis retreated and promptly went to sort this out were the Earl and his party could not see.

At the back door a slightly worse for ware Adams came to the door, "Ay what do you want?" he said as he swayed forward to see them.

"Ve are here for ze fortune telling..."

"Ay well a couple o pretty lassies like you better come in!" As all four walked past of course Madame Clarice in the middle and Johnny at the end, Adams took quite a fancy to the last and decided to squeeze 'her' bottom at this outrage Johnny gave out a yelp and turned round in a deeper voice, "you disgusting ..." he stopped mid sentence partly because Adams had began to sway and he didn't want the whole thing blown.

"Ay I like we fierce lasses! I'll see you later!" At this Johnny cringed gave a small girly giggle and ran after the others.

"And vitch one of you young ladies or gentlemen would like your fortune read?" Joe looked round the room and instantly went over to fetch Mrs Diggins, Fred began to examine the candidate; "yes she vill do nicely can you not see she as zeez lovely high fashionable cheek bones and such a lovely figure, many a lady in France would adore zis kind of figure..."

"Oh honestly (giggle) well I have been going to ye old weight watchers!"

Everyone gathered as close as they could even the senior staff letting out slight sniggers and interested in what these so called fortune tellers would tell the oh so gullible Mrs Diggins.

Madame Clarice began and placed her rather dented glass ball on the table. "Plez Madame place your ands on ze table" to which she oblidged most willingly. "Ah!" Fred looked into the ball as if to see so many wonders as would astound the mind, "I see zat you ave taken a liking to an older gentleman of some importance wizin zis very household!"

"Do you well..."

"Ah Mrs Diggins do not interrupt the great Clarice!" replied Gorge very annoyed.

At this Adams and Jarvis both looked at each other "Surely sir it cannot be the Earl!" said Adams quite shocked, even Jarvis couldn't believe what he was hearing. "But what does he do Madame!" asked Mrs Diggins rather urgently.

"Well I see zat he owns quit a few book's..."

"We haven't got any writers here...have we!" said Charlotte rather confused.

"Ah no I see zat zey are..." Fred waved his hands around the ball as if to conjur an answer.

"Are what?" replied an almost ecstatic Mrs Diggins.

"..are to do wiz figures!"

At this Flora looked at Walter and visa versa, and it also seemed that everyone else including Mrs Diggins had had the same thought!

At this Jarvis promptly needed an excuse and announced quite over zealously, "Ah ha ha I think that is the bell I hear ringing!"

"Ah no monsieur you are surely mistaken because I ze great..."

"I really must go...attend to the Earl!" Jarvis gave a false smile and almost bolted out of the door as if the devil himself was hot on his heels! After that a few more fortunes were read although not as engaging as Mrs Diggins, it seemed that Madame Clarice was loosing her touch as one by one the maids sat down. At around quarter past twelve they promptly announced they had to leave and exited thankfully before Adams could have a chance to talk with that elusive lass again!

Outside Jarvis was passing up and down the courtyard, surely that wasn't true I mean he was attached but, everyone even Flora looked at him, he'd never live this down he thought, he thanked his stars that most of the footmen hadn't been there, and where were they anyway? Suddenly there came much laughter and chattering from around the stables, just about to ask what was going on he saw the four 'ladies' getting dressed into their liveries!

He knew exactly what had happened, and surely tomorrow a certain four would have even more chores! He stayed only a little longer to hear their conversation,

"Did you see Jarvis's face!"

"Damn right it was a picture.. he couldn't get out of that door fast enough Georgie boy!" Announced Fred. "I was fit to burst!" At this all fell around laughing and Jarvis retired to his office but not to his book of figures!

After some time to the others got merrier and played even louder on the piano Flora looked at the clock and announced that she was tired and left, on her way she decided that she would pay a visit to Walter, tease him a little about Mrs Diggins and the whole fortune telling; of course she wasn't worried about Mrs Diggins as a rival at all, but found it all quite uplifting after the past tragedies. They would have all night to talk, most of those upstairs had gone to bed long ago after the guests had left therefore no more needed to be done. Flora walked up to Walter's bedroom door and as the glow of the fire seeped out into the hall she entered quietly. Walter sat in his easy chair neither did he see or hear Flora come in; when she spoke he was startled out of his daze, and his gaze left the hypnotic state of the dancing flames and focused on Flora.

"So Mrs Diggins eh? Is there something you'd like to tell me Walter Corey?"

Not catching on to her teasing tone of voice he took it very seriously. "What do you mean?" He said raising his voice slightly.

"Oh come on!" Flora still continued in her teasing tone "I've seen the way she look's at you... Should I be worried?"

Walter really not paying much attention to what she said just content to watch the flames dance on Flora's face. He took some time before answering her, but when what she said sank in he couldn't believe that she kept going on as if to taunt him, and what about Will Forest!

"What do you mean the way she look's at me?" His voice deepened and became more like a growl, "what you mean like the way Will Forest look's at you, is that what you mean!"

Flora realising that he didn't realise that she was joking was enraged at this. "Oh for crying out loud Walter don't be so childish. I mean I was only joking!"

"What with Forest!" He said in a malicious tone.

"About Mrs Diggins you fool!" Realising if she didn't diffuse this situation now it would surely spiral into a blazing row and they'd both be miserable again. In a soft and soothing voice, "I'm sorry okay, it was a mistake it never meant to happen... It should never have happened in the first place anyway..."

"Damn right it should never have happened Flora!"

Raising her voice slightly, "Oh just like I should never have found caught you coming out of another woman's bedroom, in you're night clothes! And yes before you say anything just like that this was a mistake! It shouldn't have happened but it did and I forgave you! (Silence as they both look deeply at each other) "I meant what I said earlier outside, I love you more than life itself and I would never jeopardise that deliberately."

Not knowing what to say and not having the energy to fight or argue with her, he grabbed her hand gently and was just content for a while to hold it and have her so close. "I love you." He whispered softly into the silence of the room.

After some time the happenings of the night finally came back and he wanted to tease and taunt now. "So do you believe what those so called fortune tellers said!"

Flora pulled her hand away and sat on the floor placing her head on his knee. "So" Began Walter, playing with a few strands of her hair, "did you believe them?"

"Well I don't know." She said rather confusedly but instantly became more interested as he obviously knew something she didn't. "Why Walter Corey what do you know!"

"Oh nothing really, just whether Madame Clarice was who she said she was, that's all."

"Why do you say that?" He had her full attention now and loved it.

With a grin he said, "Flora my dear you will have to wait and see!"

"Wait and see what?"

"Oh no you don't I'm not falling for that!"

"Fall for what, what on earth could you mean?" Flora looked up at him and gave him her most innocent look and a pout that Grace could be envious of!

"Oh I know you Flora Ryan you'll try every trick in the book to find out!"

Feeling content to let it all go Flora felt so happy to be able to have such a conversation with him again, as they did before, and she knew she was as much if not more to blame for their recent estrangement than he was. Once again she rested her head on his knee and whispered, "I missed this."

Jarvis not quite sure he heard her properly, "missed what?"

"This just being here with you, just us."

"Me too Flora!" He said in a whisper barely audible within the room. Jarvis got up from his chair after a time and walked over towards the bed, Flora hesitated and this worry was obviously clearly evident on her face because, Walter soon picked up on it.

"No Flora I would never rush you...I just want to hold you... just know that you're there." His voice was full of emotion and pulled her towards him and held her tight not wanting to let go. That night they lay together Flora's head rested on his chest and Walter held her protectively glad for the comfort they gave each other. No words were needed between them; finally both fell asleep happy and contented.

End scene.


	3. Minty Madness

Jarvis sighed deeply, rubbing his throbbing head which had just received a severe scolding from his lordship about goodness knows what this time. There was always something he was not happy with, usually it came down to his fault, although it occasionally had something to do with Flora or Felix (but generally it was him up in front of the Earl receiving an ear-bashing for the most ridiculous incidents)

Last week was a perfect example of this. Who in there right mind would want to thieve a pair of the Earl's rather fetching long johns? Yet nevertheless a pair disappeared and Jarvis as usual got a bollocking for the whole affair, ridiculous! It baffled him, the chances were they had got lost, unless as Flora had mentioned one of the Laundry maids had decided to keep them as a souvenir…a rather scary thought though, one Jarvis would prefer not to think about.

Today however took the prize for the most bizarre happening for all the time he had been at Taplows. The Earl seemed to have got it into his head that someone had stolen his brand new mint bubble bath? Jarvis was this time determined to find out personally whether the Earl really was losing his marbles. He'd searched the whole upstairs but so far there was no sign of the Earl's bubble bath lurking in any corner. He was utterly bewildered, but suddenly realised…that perhaps someone below stairs was thieving from the Earl, there was plenty of opportunity.

But who?

Well it had to be a woman…there was no doubt about it. You wouldn't find a man stewing in his own filth, the water up to the brim full of minty bubble bath (apart from the Earl of course). He also doubted that any man was about to steal a pair of the Earl's dirty underwear unless there was something Felix wasn't telling him?…which he very much doubted.

Still Walter interrogated Felix over the next few days, even invited himself into his room for a brandy, but there was no sign of the Earl's underwear or bubble bath under the tat covering Felix's floor and all his furniture. Therefore Jarvis concluded it had to be one of the ladies…but he had no bloody idea who.

-------------------------------

Flora was relieved to settle herself down into a chair that evening after a most stressful day. She'd had pretty much enough of Andrew Adams loitering around every corner, making sure she never left his sight in case the chance to trip her and Walter Corey up arose. She'd also been puzzled by the most bizarre behaviour from her certain love that day.

She'd found him in the most compromising position this morning with Miss Grace May in the stillroom and then later again with Lizzie McDuff. Both times he had quickly claimed to be doing his routinely check on the girls, make sure they were all working properly (which had irritated Flora the moment the words had left his lips, like she wouldn't be capable of checking on her own ladies).

Still at the time his excuse had seemed a bit far-fetched…why the need to be balancing on one leg while trying to bury his face in to Grace's hair. She really had no idea, just couldn't help feeling that perhaps he was beginning to worry…He may yet still have to pop the question but that doesn't mean their relationship wasn't reaching the next level. She couldn't help getting the idea that perhaps he was worried about the whole prospect of being committed to one woman only…perhaps she'd have a little chat with him later.

--------------------------------

Flora was slightly put out when Walter retired straight to his room after dinner that evening. She lost no time in joining him though, she was going to get to the bottom of this before he began avoiding her completely. She decided to overlook her usual knock and just walked straight in, causing Walter to almost jump out of his skin.

"Jesus Christ!" He yelled, before quickly moving his hand to cover the piece of paper he was scribbling on, obviously concluding this was something he didn't want Flora to read.

"I'm sorry, I didn't meant to startle you," Flora looked on amused, as he slowly edged the paper away from her as she moved nearer. "Writing anything interesting?"

"N-no not really," he stuttered.

"Well there is no reason for you to be holding your hand over it then is there?" She positively beamed as she began to see the sweat trickling down his forehead.

"There is no need to bore you to death Flora my dear," he replies, running a gentle hand down the side of her face, distracting her enough to place the paper in his drawer with one swift movement. She raised her eyebrow at him, annoyed at the fact he'd outsmarted her again. She knew there was something on that paper and she intended to find out what it was.

"So?" He smiled at her, hoping to change the subject quickly. "What can I do for you my darling?" He added, her face falling more at this obvious sign he wanted rid of her…what he really meant was 'Can I do something for you, if not bugger off."

"Well actually there is something I need to talk to you about," she began, now it was his face that fell and she noticed his eyes roll in boredom ever so slightly, which basically said to her 'Oh my god you're turning into my mother!"

"Really? What my dear?" He quickly asked softly in an attempt to make her believe he was in the slightest bit interested.

"Well…it's about us," she began noticing with amusement his whole body tightening. Pulling up a chair she settled herself down next to him, before taking his hands gently in her own and looking him straight in the eye, so to give her an idea of whether he was talking to her truthfully. Â"I know what's going on, Walter."

"You do?" He asks, the disbelief clear in his voice.

"Yes," she smiled "and I must say I understand your behaviour entirely."

"Really?" He replies, recalling the tense moments earlier that day first with Grace and Lizzie and then him crawling under the dinner table. Her face had been a picture when she'd glanced under the table suspiciously to find out what was taking him so long to pick up a stray carrot. She had not expected to see him with his nose up against another woman's leg, as he ever so carefully lifted at her dress so she couldn't feel a tug.

It was obvious when Flora began again that she clearly had no clue whatsoever on the real reason behind his behaviour. She seemed to have concocted some idea that he was worried that their relationship was moving to fast for him. Somehow she had got the idea that he had a commitment issue. She spent the next half an hour or so trying to convince him not to be scared about this whole business that he should be excited by the fact they were taking things to the next level. He of course knew that he certainly wasn't scared of commitment in the slightest. He would never admit it but he did feel that wonderful surge of a thrill at the mention of them ever having children.

After a while though, he began to get bored of Flora nervously repeating herself over and over again so simply silenced her in the only way he knew how…It was only as his lips trailed down the now stunned Flora's neck that he caught a whiff of something he had not been expecting.

It wasn't until she had disappeared early that evening, when he was finally able to consider his new theory. Pulling open his desk drawer, he scanned the list of female names that he still had yet to sniff and circled the last one he had expected…Flora Ryan.

---------------------

Walter Corey seemed to have believed he had found the true identity of the Taplows thief, however little did he know that the true criminal was at that very moment drawing themselves a bath and filling it with the Earl's favoured bubble bath.

----

Meanwhile downstairs Flora wiped her hands on her apron, pulling it off and beginning to make her way upstairs. She was desperate for a bath, she'd spent the last half an hour chopping up her darlings favourite mint that she had sneakily bought specially for him on her last trip to Tappleton.

The problem was she personally hated the smell and no matter how hard she had scrubbed last night she hadn't been able to get rid of it. It seemed to spread everywhere. Wherever she touched, her face, her neck etc, they all began to smell of mint. So the only option was to have a quick bath before the smell could spread any further.

----

Walter Corey had been watching and waiting for a certain person to enter the ladies bathroom. He somehow just knew she would take a quick half an hour off for a relaxing bath. So when he saw a figure appear his suspicions were confirmed. He waited for 5 minutes or so, before noiselessly unlocking the door and pushing it open.

"Well well, what have we here? You been thieving the Earl's bubble bath you naughty little minx!" He chuckled, making his way towards the figure, intent on reprimanding Flora is in own little way. However as he lay his hands on a rather large waist he suddenly realised that perhaps something wasn't right. Before he knew what was happening the figure shrieked slightly and jumping backwards, fell straight into the steamy bath.

Peering through the steam he suddenly realised who that large waist belonged too. He may have been able to explain the situation if at that very second a very stern voice said, "What on earth is going on in here?"

Cringing, Walter held out his hand to help the partially naked Mrs Diggins out of the bath. The owner of that stern voice stared baffled, as she watched her lover help Mrs Diggins out of the bath. "I'm very sorry, Mrs Dig-" he began, but his apology was cut off when an irritated and embarrassed Mrs Diggins screamed at him, "Mr Jarvis! You really are the last person I would have expected sneaking around the ladies bathroom."

"This was a complete accident!" Walter tried to explain, looking pleadingly at Flora for help.

"Surely you don't need Mrs Ryan and myself to escort you to your bathroom, do you?" She asked, as she pulled her dress over her wet self. "Well?" She asks sternly.

Jarvis was about to reply, but she grabbed his arm first, escorting him out of the bathroom and down the corridor to the men's bathroom.

"There you are!" she tutted, nodding to the door. Thanking her politely through gritted teeth, Jarvis pushed the door open to be greeted by the strong smell of peppermint.

"I not sure if my day could get any worse," he muttered to himself, as he converted his eyes away from the idiot who had forgotten to lock the bathroom door. The same idiot who was sat in the minty bath, with a pink shower cap on his head and a little rubber ducky in his hand…the now very embarrassed Andrew Adams.


	4. Peacock Feathers

Servants Script Competition: Nicola;

Since the success of his race earlier in the year and the house games Fred had found little time for any running practice and it was only in recent weeks that he had started training again. He normally found time to run mid-afternoon now that there was no afternoon tea but today he was up at the crack of dawn running down the steep hill on his way back to the house. It was a bitterly cold morning, well below the average for late October. Grinning to himself he concludes that the lack of sleep now will be more than compensated for the tricks that the footmen are going to play on Charlotte this evening. She always feared Halloween because of the ghosts and spirits and this year he is convinced that the they had thought up their best trick yet in which to scare her.

He increases his pace as the house comes into full view until he is running as though his life depends on it. As he sprints into the courtyard and starts to slow down a terrifying squawk makes him stop. Turning he sees Mrs Stanwick trotting at speed coming straight towards him with her feathers spread wide.

"Don't mind me", he said while mocking a bow towards the bird as he moves out of her way. The bird heads off to the left and disappears round the wall only to reappear ten seconds later and head the other way. Laughing at the strange behavour of the bird he called out, "Any thing I can help you with Mrs. Stanwick?"

Realising that he is talking to a bird and thinking that this may seem just a little odd he quickly turned round to confirm that there were no other people about before starting his warm down. As he stretches out and touches his toes he notices out of the corner of his eye that there is someone walking at a very quick pace towards the servants entrance. Standing up straight he is just in time to see the familiarly sight of Mrs Diggins. More than a little puzzled as to what she was doing up at this hour Fred quickly jogs over to the entrance and starts to follow her along the darkened corridor

He doesn't have to go far as Mrs Diggins turns into the kitchen and closes the door firmly behind her. After a moment of wondering what to do next he decides that the best thing to do would be to go round to the outside of the kitchen window and peer in, that way the most he could be accused of was seeing her by accident on the way back from his jog. However by the time he gets outside, positions himself under the correct window and creeps up the wall to peer in all he is in time to see is her placing something in a draw, followed by her exit from the room. Fred stands up straight and sighed. What was she doing? He turns back into the main part of the courtyard to continue warming down but Mrs. Stanwick has come back and is making such a noise that he decides to skip the stretching and settle for another half hour in bed before the duties of the day begin.

The day continues without anything out of the ordinary happening. The footmen start to prepare their props for the evenings trick however Mr. Jarvis calls Fred away to deal with Mrs. Stanwick when it is discovered that the bird has gotten into the orangey as the result of the door been left open and she is making a good job of nibbling every plant in sight to see which she prefers the most and as a result Fred ends up missing the fun of preparation.

By the time early evening comes everyone is busy with the final preparations for the Lord's party. As was so often the case on these occasions dinner is taken later by the footmen as they have be on "show" as the guests arrived. With that task out of the way Fred and George make their way back from the hall laughing and joking about the forthcoming trick. "look out it's a ghost coming to get you" cried George he wraps his arm around Fred's head. "save me, save me" calls Fred in a high pitched voice. Suddenly Mrs Diggins walks out of the upper servants dining room. Mrs Diggins always makes an effort to dress smartly when the family has a party. This is just in case Lady Mary needs her at some point and despite been only a servant she wants to make sure that the guests knew she has her pride, not that they ever notice. Straightening up the two footmen pass Mrs Diggins and bid her good evening. As they do Fred stops and stares at her head. "Is there a problem Mr. Matkin?" asks Mrs Diggins "No not at all" Fred replies with a forced smile. "good" and with that she walks off.

"What was that all about" George asks soon as they are out of ear shot.

"didn't you notice? Her hair, what she had in her hair. She had two peacock feathers in her hair! How dare she- how could she do that to the bird? That's why she was up so early and why Mrs Stanwick has been so mad all day."

"You are not making a lot of sense mate" "This morning I was out jogging and on the way back I saw Mrs Diggins walking into the house. She must have been getting the feathers from Mrs Stanwick"

"And how would she do that? You spend hours with the bird and you never get close. She probably ordered then from London or something"

"But think about how much trouble that bird has been today, all the noise it is making and Mrs Diggins behavior this morning"

"Who cares? Look mate if I didn't know you better I would say that you are getting a soft spot for Mrs Stanwick,", he adds with a grin.

"No I'm not" he replied quickly with a look on his face that wasn't entirely convincing, "but I do have a plan to prove its true." And with that they walk off to dinner.

later in the evening

Charlotte screams, the footmen roar with laugher- the joke has more than worked and they have managed not only to frighten Charlotte but Grace and most of the kitchen maids into the bargain.

As they exited the dinning room Fred hears loud voices coming from the kitchen. He peers round the corner to discover that it is Mrs. Diggins and the new cook. Indicating to George they stand outside the door and begin talking.

'I think its shocking you know"

"I know who would have thought it"

"I can't believe that something as simple as feathers could make someone that ill!"

"Well according to the lads in the pub she can't go out accept at night otherwise people may notice" By this stage Mrs Diggins voice can no longer be heard. Fred continues "Well I would not want to go any where near her. Who would have thought that untreated animal feathers could have such an impact? Next time she will be definitely be getting them from London. Its not worth three months of skin rashes all over the face for the sake of saving a bit of money."

"Three months? That's a long time! So there was nothing that the doctors could do to stop them coming up?" By this stage they have the giggles.

"Well no, he was called in too late but its doubtful he could have done anything. There was this one thing which may work as a preventive measure which my mother used to talk of but there is no guarantees" At this the door opens widely and Mrs. Diggins walks out, heading up the stairs. The footmen continue "And what's that?"

"Well its an old wife's tale but if you rub a mixture of sugar, water and nettles over the skin where the feathers have come into contact with then there is a slim chance"

George looks at Fred as if he is mad. Nettles? She was never going to believe that. "Nettles?" "Yes nettles. It's a similar mixture to what the shop keepers use. But is has to be done quickly"

Noticing that Mrs. Diggins is still standing at the top of the stairs Fred concluded "well off to hall" and with that they turn and leave

Two hours later after everyone has gone to bed they creep down not only to discover the light coming from the kitchen but Mrs. Diggins standing with her back to them. On her arms they can just make out a liquid rubbed all up to her elbow, which turns out to be green as she moves towards the light. Not only was she so vain to see that what they were saying was a rubbish but she had been so worried that she had tried the "treatment" in public. It had been a highly satisfactory day Fred concludes and with that they head back up to their room crying with laughter at the thought of what her face must look like. end scene


	5. Rat Attack

Next Scene

That night as he was leaving dinner, Fred grabbed Georges arm + pulled him into a linen closet.

George looking rather alarmed: "Hey mate, you know I like you as a mate but I don't think Grace would approve of anything more.."

Fred: "Oh don't be ridiculous George. There's nowhere else to talk! you see, I've been thinking.."

George: "Well that's dangerous for a start, you'd better have a drink!"

Fred: "Will you shut up + let me finish? receiving a nod from George, he carried on

Well, as I was saying, I've been thinking - everybody has been a little too serious recently and could do with something to cheer them up and, as its Halloween tomorrow, I thought we'd play a long-awaited and sorely needed practical joke on our favourite horse-rider Mrs.D."

George: "OOOH I'm intrigued, tell me more….."

Next Scene

Its just after dinner on Halloween, which had been its usual affair and Mrs. Diggins is feeling decidedly undernourished as after Mr. Krauses departure meals had been rapidly reduced to only 3 courses and were somewhat smaller, so after waiting for the other members of staff to leave Mrs D grabbed some leftover Victoria sponge and decided to make a dash for her room before anyone saw her with the food. However as she was striding down the corridor she saw, on the windowsill, a plate of cookies, looking around briefly to check that no one was coming she quickly popped one into her mouth and a couple in her pocket + carried on walking to her room but before she could get there she spied yet another plate of buns and a candle burning brightly in an old room on her right. Intrigued she followed her stomach and went into the room to see what was going on. Once in the room, she realised that it was Mr. Jarvises office

Hiding in the darkness in the corridor opposite the room, Fred and George were waiting for her, and pulling on a piece of string they released their practical joke into the office

Next Scene

After dinner Jarvis is walking along to the corridor in desperate need of a brandy, when he hears a piercing scream coming from within his office. Panicking and thinking something had happened to Flora he wheeled around and hurtled off towards the sound of the cry.

Dashing in, prepared to protect his love from whatever evil which had now befallen her he was astounded to see that it wasn't Flora in desperate need but actually Mrs.Diggins, who was standing on top of his desk on her tiptoes, wrapping her skirts and petticoats around her, screaming at the top of her lungs with her eyes shut and flapping her arms around manically.

Jarvis somewhat surprised and curious as to whether the maid was about to go crazy just like her lady: "Mrs. Diggins, What the hell are you doing on my desk?"

Mrs. D: opening her eyes, and stopping screaming "Oh, Mr. Jarvis, I'm so glad you're here"

Jarvis: Interrupting "Well, as its my office and your screaming could have been heard in Bristol, is it not surprising that I'm here?"

By now, most of the footmen (including the two pranksters), a few curious maids, and Flora had arrived to see who had been screaming, and were watching the situation whilst simultaneously trying to hide their smiles

Flora: stepping forward with a hint of amusment in her voice "Mrs. Diggins are you quite alright?"

Mrs.D: "No actually Mrs. Ryan, I am quite distressed"

Flora: "Why on earth for?"

Mrs.D: "Theres a rat in this office. Ahhhhh, there it is again" pointing to where there was, quite plainly a big rat brown rat, sitting, washing its whiskers by the fireplace. Screaming, and dashing behind Jarvis for protection, Flora thrust him towards the rat as if he might be able to catch it singled handidly, which, surprisingly enough didn't happen as Jarvis looked just as scared as the 2 women did. The rat looked up at the pair and, for some ungodly reason, ran straight for them. Taking no chances, Flora hitched up her skirts and joined Mrs. D on the table as Jarvis made a run for the door

Jarvis: turning and in a pleading voice, as he was fearing for his desk which was now beginning to strain under the weight "Mrs.Ryan, come down…please!"

Flora: "I will not! I will not tolerate rats in this house Mr.Jarvis and I will not come down until it is caught!"

Mrs.D was nodding behind her, in complete agreement

Jarvis: "Now there, why don't you just both calm down and get off the table – the rat's gone now, it won't come back."

Flora: "Too damn right it isn't going to come back because you're going to kill it. As long as its alive and in this room then I will stay on this desk – even if its means that I'm up here ALL NIGHT Mr. Jarvis! And that's ALL NIGHT! I don't care how longs it takes!"

Jarvis turning pale as he finally grasped Floras hidden threat, turned to the crowd and in a somewhat high pitched voice said "Right then, you heard her, no one is to go to the Halloween party until that rat is found and killed! Come on, chop chop!"

the bemused faces of the lower servants turned to annoyance as they realised their new task. 2 hours later, after much deliberation, crawling along the floor, encouragement from the 2 women atop the desk and Mr. Kraus's finest cheese there finally came a snap as the unfortunate rat became ensnared in the trap

Jarvis: breathing a sigh of relief and getting up from his easy chair from where he'd been writing in his big book and watching the situation whilst trying not to laugh "well done! Finally, will u get down now Mrs.Ryan? "reaching out his arms to help her from the desk

Flora: smiling at him "Of course! almost falling into his arms, she allowed him to swing her of the table and onto the floor However, in the morning, im sending Johnny to the village for a cat – as I said before I will not tolerate rats in this house, and if I find more then someone will have to pay the price!"

Jarvis: turning pale again, whilst the lower servants behind them try and hide their sniggers "well I'm sure there'll be no need for that once the cat's here!"

Smiling at him, Flora turns to leave and Jarvis follows her but were abruptly stopped by a loud hurumph from the desk

Mrs.D: "Is someone not going to help me down Mr.Jarvis?"

Jarvis: "Of course Mrs.Diggins, forgive me – George, Fred, are you forgetting your manners? help Mrs. Diggins down at once!"

George and Fred reluctantly got up from their resting places on the floor and went to help Mrs. Diggins, both feeling that this was their punishment and fearing for their backs if she should wish to be swung down like Mrs.Ryan. However, before they could get there, there came an ominous creaking from the desk as it finally gave way and the valiantly battling table legs surrendered to the mammoth weight that it had had to bear for the last few hours. The table legs buckled and Mrs.Diggins disappeared, squawking amongst a pile of dust and wood, her legs sticking up in the air. Unable to hide their laughter any longer Flora and Mr.Jarvis both escaped out of the room, and whilst crying tears of laughter strode down the corridor together leaving Fred, George and the other poor unfortunate souls trapped in the office to deal with Mrs.Diggins

End Scene

PART 1

Next Scene

It is early the next morning and all the servants are making their way from church

Flora: stopping and causing Grace to walk in to her "Oh dear"

Jarvis: "What is it? What wrong?"

Flora: "I've just realised something"

Jarvis: "What?"

Flora: "Well, its Sunday today"

Jarvis: somewhat impatiently "Yes I know, that's why we've been to church"

Flora: "Don't be sarcastic Mr. Jarvis, my point was, that we'd be unable to send Johnny into the town for a cat as there will be nowhere open."

Jarvis: "Oh you're not still worrying about that are you? There is absolutely no need to get a cat – whatever would Mr. Kraus say?"

Flora: "Mr. Kraus would understand that I do not want rats in the house to spread disease and germs!"

By now the servants walking behind them were trying not to giggle too loudly at the lovebirds argument, but before Jarvis could reply there came a strange whining noise from above. Everyone stopped and looked up at the tree, for there, a little puppy had somehow managed to climb up the tree and was now stuck

PART 2

Grace: "Oh the poor thing, cant u get it down Mr. Jarvis?"

Jarvis: "I'm not going up there! Mr. Matkin, Mr. Cosmo, you're always monkeying around I think this job is right up your tree!" laughing at the groans from around him at his awful joke

However, as Fred and George started climbing up the tree which began to sway dangerously there came a cracking sound and the thin branch where the puppy was perilously perched began to crack. The branch broke and the puppy, by a stoke of luck or extreme skill, managed to land safely on the branch below right next to Freds outstretched hand. Unfortunately though, this scared the poor thing somewhat and it backed away from him, sliding off the tree and landing on Mrs. Diggings very ample bosom directly below. However, as this slid downwards, the poor puppy began its final descent and landed on the floor

both rushing over, whilst the rest of the servants were splitting there sides with silent laughter at Mrs. Digginses unbelievable stokes of bad luck in the past 24 hours

Jarvis: trying to calm down the screeching Mrs.D, whilst Flora bends over to pick up the puppy "Mrs. Diggins are you alright?"

Mrs. D: hyperventilating "No I'm not! Why do these things keep happening to me? All these animals! Oh, I think I'm going to have a heart attack! Oh dear oh dear!"

Jarvis: "Try and calm down Mrs. Diggins" turning to the lower servants "Lizzie, Grace – will you take Mrs Diggins back to the house and make her a cup of sweet tea please"

Grace/Lizzie: with their faces full of dread "Yes Mr. Jarvis"

and they gently took the maid by her elbows and whispering words of encouragement lead her gently off to the house. By now, everyone had forgotten the two footmen stuck in the tree, but all attention were brought back to them as the branch Fred was on gave way and George lost his footing and they both fell out of the tree in to the pond next to it. By now the servants were paralysed with laughter, including Mr. Jarvis and Flora who had had to hold their laughter until Mrs. Diggins was safely lead of to the house

Flora: giggliling madly whilst still holding on to the puppy in one arm and onto Jarvis for support with the other "Oh I cant breath, I cant breath!"

Jarvis: laughing loudly but trying to get a hold on himself and his hysterical servants "Neither can I! Oh dear" taking a deep breath and addressing the servants "Right then! Shows over, come on, back to the house theres work to do! Mr. Matkin, Mr. Cosmo – get out of the pond + if u even try and get anyone wet you'll have to wash there clothes aswell as your own."

PART 3

with that they all carried on walking to the house, but with shouts of laughter, suppressed giggles and sniggers all the way. It was not until they'd entered the courtyard that Jarvis realised that Flora was still carrying the puppy

Jarvis: stopping her in her tracks "right, stop right there Mrs. Ryan"

the lower servants walked past, not wanting to miss more entertainment but having no choice

Will: whispering to Joe "Who do reckon will win this one then? 1 shilling says its Mrs. Ryan and she gets to keep the puppy"

Joe: "Rite then mate – you're on!"

and they all trooped into the house. Back in the courtyard..

Jarvis: "Flora, what are you doing with that puppy?"

Flora: thinking "uhoh hes noticed already" fluttering her eyelids and smiling seductively at him "Ooohhh, can I keep him please Walter? He soooo sweet and hes cut his little paw. He needs someone to look after him and I can train him to kill rats and you said you didn't want a cat…"

Jarvis: knowing that he can never refuse her anything when she looks at him like that, but desperately trying tp anyway "Nope, no way absolutely not!"

Flora: slowly getting closer and closer to him "Please Walter it would make me ever so happy, he'll be no trouble. Id be ever so grateful and I would defiantly make it worth your while…."

Jarvis knowing he'd lost, but still trying to maintain the appearance that he was in control of the decision and wondering just how shed make it worth his while this time "well, maybe it would be a good idea to have a dog around…."

Flora: realising shed won and about to pitch the concluding argument "Oh yes and id defiantly feel safer with a dog, and now, to make it worth your while…" she leaned forward and whispered in his ear about just how grateful she was, she then kissed him quickly on the lips and disappeared into the house to look after her new charge

PART 4

Standing in the courtyard fantasizing about the night with Flora which was to come, Jarvis suddenly remembered hed forgotten to ask her. However, before he could reach her the Earls bell rang and he was detained looking after the Earl all morning and afternoon so it was not until after dinner when they were in her office, sat down in front of the fire that he could get a chance to speak to her in private

Jarvis: "So then"

Flora: Looking up from stroking the contented puppy sitting on her lap "Yes?"

Jarvis: Gesturing to the puppy "Well that thing, what is it?"

Flora: "It's a dog Walter, a puppy, a baby dog - you know, one that's very young"

Jarvis: "Oh now whos being sarcastic! You know what I meant! What breed is it?"

Flora: "Oh I don't know, I hadn't thought of that. I'll pop and borrow a book out of the Earls library, Il be back in a few minutes, look after Horace will you?" and she stood up and before he could stop her, placed the puppy on his lap, kissed his bald spot and left the room

10 minutes later she returned bearing a huge leather bound book with information on different dog breeds in it. Sitting down with the puppy returned to her lap and leafing though the pages she came across the breed the puppy belonged to, trying not to gasp out loud she quickly read the vital statistics:

_Breed:Newfoundland _

_Lifspan:9-15yrs_

_Height:71cm_

_Weight: 69kg_

_**General Character And Temperament**  
Newfies are very docile, gentle and make great family pets. They have a natural life-saving instinct, which makes them unsuitable to go swimming with, as they would continually try to drag you out of the water. Generally the Newfoundland has a superb temperament and will get on well with both people and other animals. They are very outgoing and live life to the full, said to be one of the friendliest breeds._

Putting the book down "Hmmm, well at least its friendly" she thought, "he must only be a week old! What will I tell Walter?"

PART 5

Jarvis: interrupting her thoughts "well what is it then?"

Flora: thinking that she'll tell him that just eats a lot and that's why hes so big when Walter starts to complain about the size "Errmm, he's a type of terrier, this is probably as big as he'll get" sending up a prayer of forgiveness for her little white lie

Jarvis: "Hmmm, that's alright then, just one question though…"

Flora: sweetly, thinking shed been caught out "Yes darling?"

Jarvis: "Why on earth are you calling it Horace?"

Flora: looking affronted "Whats wrong with that, I like it and its going to stay that way!"

Jarvis: smiling "And you know the Earl wont be allowed to know its here obviously, but as its so small that wont matter"

Flora: gulping and thinking of all the grovelling she was going to have to do when he found out the truth "yes of course, the earl will never know hes here." hoping that was the end of the conversation she settled back into her chair and picked up her book. Unnoticed by her though, Walter had picked up the dog book and as searching through the pages to find out some more about this new dog. Finding the correct page, he started reading, then choking on his brandy he looks up intent on putting his foot down after all, when he sees that she has fallen fast asleep, her arms grasped around the sleeping puppy. Seeing her so content and peacefull for the first time in ages his anger ebbed away and

He decided, once again to let her have her own way, as it would bring her some happiness that she had long needed

End Scene


End file.
